


Quick Writes

by paintingtheworldgray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Quick Writes, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingtheworldgray/pseuds/paintingtheworldgray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prompt:</p><p>hi! So I was thinking of plots and I realized that I really love reading teacher/student one-shots, naughty as it is hahaha. Louis could be a long-term sub and harry would constantly flirt with him until they finally got together. Maybe haha the rest is up to you! Good luck :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Writes

**Author's Note:**

> So, quick note from meh, Paintingtheworldgray, I wasn’t sure how to approach teacher/student. It wasn’t easy for me but this is what I came out with, hope you all enjoyed it. :S Also, for those wondering, a Quick Write is a short question some teachers have written on the white board/chalk board. It is to get your brain working for the beginning in class or to help you think about what you had read the night before, it’s something all my teachers did in school.

Quick Writes

___________________________________

The Prompt:

hi! So I was thinking of plots and I realized that I really love reading teacher/student one-shots, naughty as it is hahaha. Louis could be a long-term sub and harry would constantly flirt with him until they finally got together. Maybe haha the rest is up to you! Good luck :D

 

Prompted by: thelarryshipofdreams

__________________________________

 

Quick Wrtie #1

Questions: What would you like to learn in my class?

Answer: Well, Mr. Tomlinson, I thought long and HARD about what my answer should be to this question, so I hope you enjoy. ;)

 

What I would like to learn:

1.) I want to learn how you squeeze your delicious arse into those tight red pants.

2.) I would like to learn what your cum face looks like.

3.) Are you a top or a bottom? I think you’re a bottom because with an arse like yours, who could hold back from sticking their prick into it?

4.) Can you stick a whole carrot in your mouth? I think that’s the first thing I want to learn, see I have a pretty huge prick and I have yet to meet someone who can put the whole thing in their mouth, maybe you could be the first Mr. Tomlinson.

 

Mr. Styles, all of this is highly inappropriate, you need to start taking quick write more seriously or you are going to fail my class. PLUS, I would have to tell the headmaster about this lewd behavior. –Mr. Tomlinson, your teacher.

________________________________________

 

Quick Write #6

Question: How was your weekend?

Answer: My weekend was lovely. My parents were visiting myNanand my sister, Gemma, was spending the weekend at her boyfriend’s house, so naturally I masturbated the entire time. During one point on Saturday, I swear I cummed so hard some hit the ceiling but I guess I deserve it for thinking about you. It, in all honesty, is your fault, Mr. Tomlinson because if you didn’t wear those tight pants, I might not have had to clean cum off my ceiling before my parents got home on Sunday. Naughty.

 

Harry, I swear I’ve had this conversation with you already! You cannot write this in your quick write book, it’s not allowed. I am your TEACHER. Please stop. –Mr. Tomlinson

____________________________________

 

Quick Write #11

Question: Write a short paragraph explaining what lust means to you? This is important and has to do with the novel, The Scarlet Letter, which we will start reading today.

Answer: Lust is hard to explain, Mr. Tomlinson, it’s a feeling, much like love. Feelings are always hard to put into words, unless you are a writer or a poet that is, but lust is the supreme feeling of wanting someone. Wanting someone to the point, you can almost taste their skin or you can almost feel their skin against you. Wanting them so much, that your loin aches for them, that they are all you think about all the time. I understand lust very well, seeing as I am lusting over someone, someone who is fighting me every step of the way.

 

This has to be the best quick write; you’ve ever turned in Harry. I feel like you put a lot of thought into this answer and it shows. –Mr. Tomlinson.

_____________________________________

 

Quick Write #25

Question: I don’t care anymore.

Answer: I think I am about ready to give up on you, Mr. Tomlinson, there’s this senior guy named Nick Grimshaw, who is interested in me. There is no point in lusting over a teacher, who is obviously not gay, not that you care about all this anyway. I just thought I should let you know; don’t want you to go into shock when I start really doing my work.

 

You didn’t need to tell me this, Harry; I have to take away points because you didn’t do the quick write at all. – Mr. Tomlinson

_____________________________________

 

Quick Write #30

Question: What did you take away from reading The Scarlet Letter?

Answer: That love is difficult, no matter what time period you are in, you could love someone with all your heart but in the end, it still comes back to bite you in the bum. Hester loved Minister Dimmesdale, she was willing to be hung without ever muttering his name, she didn’t want to dirty his name.

 

Harry, I noticed the bruise on your chin, did something happen? I am always here if you need someone to talk to, I’m your teacher and I care about your heath. Good job on the quick write. –Mr. Tomlinson

_____________________________________

 

Quick Write #34

Harry, you’ve missed three classes, then you show up late, only to get into a fight with Niall Horan. Before today, I thought Niall was your best friend and now, you are punching him the fast for no reason. This is unacceptable, you have to do lunch and after school detentions with me for a week. Plus, I called your parents and told them all this, they are highly disappointed in you as am I. See you for Lunch today. –Mr. Tomlinson

______________________________________

 

“This is crazy, Mr. Tomlinson, I don’t see why I am being punished! Niall deserved the punch, he was being a tosser, it’s not fair that he isn’t getting anything!” Harry screamed at his confused English teacher, Mr. Tomlinson, who was his detention supervisor for the foreseeable future. Harry had in fact, punched his best friend in the face because Niall said something to him, so Harry now has detention. Mr. Tomlinson was sitting calmly at his desk, while Harry towered over him, yelling about everything.

 

“Mr. Styles, if I was you, I would take a seat and here what I have to say. Plus, I would suggest to say it and not to spray it.” Harry growled at his teacher before he took a seat in the front row, glaring at his teacher, who was smiling sort of smugly. “Now, you are in fact, here because you punched Mr. Horan but also because I need to talk to you. These bruising and cut, the ones you keep coming to school with, are you parents giving them to you? Because I talked to your mother and step-father, they both seem like lovely people but a lot of people sound nice on the phone.”

 

“No! My mum and Robin never touched me like that, they love me!”

 

“Sometimes, we hurt the ones we love the most, without meaning too. If it’s not your parents, is it your new boyfriend, Mr. Grimshaw?” Louis, a.k.a Mr. Tomlinson, was very worried about Harry Styles, seeing as how Louis was attracted to him. See, Louis liked all those sexy notes Harry would leave him in his Quick Write book but it was not okay, if another teacher saw those and thought Louis didn’t correct Harry, he could get fired from this subbing job, maybe even lose his certificate for teaching. He had wanted Harry, since Louis’s first day of subbing for the class; Louis thought it was impossible for someone not to be attracted to Harry. Harry was glaring at his teacher, the man who he still wanted so bad he could taste it, the teacher smirking at him.

 

“Grimmy doesn’t hurt me on purpose, he just gets angry easily.” Harry finally said, after he realized Louis was going to let it go, Harry hated to admit what happened, it made him feel weak. It made him feel like he couldn’t take care of himself and he could, it was just Nick was stronger than Harry was, Grimmy was older than Harry too.

 

“He hits you?!” Louis screams at Harry, slamming his delicate fist on his desk as he seethes, letting his anger cloud his mind. “Why would he fucking hit? How could anyone want to mess up your beautiful face?” Harry blinks at Louis, did he just refer to Harry’s face as beautiful? What does that even mean? Does that mean Louis finds Harry attractive? This was very confusing for Harry because he was still in very like with Louis, but Louis had forced him to stop flirting with him.

 

“He gets mad about things and punishes me for it…He makes me feel like I deserve it.” Harry said playing with his fingers nervously; he peaked down at Louis, who was even angrier if that was possible. Louis was pacing around, fisting his hands tightly in his hair and muttering to himself. He doesn’t want Harry to be with Nick anymore, he doesn’t want Harry to get hurt anymore, Louis wants to protect Harry. How was he supposed to tell that to Harry? How do you tell a student, you want to protect them, that you want to show them what real love it?

 

“Harry, you don’t deserve that, none of it! You need to break up with him, end things, get out of that relationship.”

 

“Then I’ll be all alone, Louis, terribly lonely. Isn’t it better to have someone, even if they hit me around, at least I still have someone.” Harry said toeing at the carpet, before he was thrown against the wall and lips are forcefully pressed against his, a groan leaving his mouth. Harry’s eyes were wide as he stared at Louis’s face up close, Louis’s eyes were closed as he continued to work his lips against Harry’s. A few minutes later, they pulled apart, both panting and keeping their noses touching.

 

“Break up with Nick, go out with me, I’ll treat you right, Harry.” Louis said and Harry nodded his head excitedly, before he leaned his head down and kissed Louis again eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed! :) <3


End file.
